cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Power sets
To do list I'm in a groove on getting some stub entries for the powersets, so I'm making a list of what needs doing. --StarGeek 15:22, 2 May 2006 (PDT) : And I'm in a groove to make tables. --Konoko 13:24, 25 May 2007 (EDT) Needs entries * None, Woo Hoo! Needs cleanup * Electricity Manipulation data * Energy Mastery needs Focused Accuracy description * Energy Melee overview text (in game description of set) * Fiery Melee overview text (in game description of set), Combustion info * Fire Manipulation data * Force Field Need Repulsion Field, Repulsion Bomb and Force Bubble data * Force Mastery powerblocks, data, formatting * Leadership Need in-game descriptions of powers * Presence needs recharge info for powers * Radiation Emission data * Super Reflexes need more stalker data * Super Strength cleanup, powerblock listings, data * Weapon Mastery Verify information, in game set description Pet data sets The following are pet controlling sets. All need to have the data on the abilities of the pets added. The format for this data has been developed on the various Mastermind power set pages. Some need additional work, some only need the data on the abilities of the pets. As these are completed, they should be moved down into the completed section below. * Dark Miasma all data except pet * Earth Control Salt Pillar, Animate Stone pet data * Electrical Blast Powerblock listings :Does Voltaic Sentinel count as a pet? And what about Photon Seekers for Peacbringers?--Konoko 11:36, 23 October 2006 (PDT) :: I usually consider the line between true pet and psudo-pet to be whether the thing is targetable and attackable by enemies. If so then it's a true pet. That definition would include some things from the Traps and Devices sets, but not Voltaic Sentinal. Other Psudo-pets include Lightning Storm and Tornado. :: In the end, for a border of whether we need to include the set here for work, I would say that we ask whether it is useful/needed to add a listing for the pet/psudo-pet's powers and abilities. If such would be useful, then yeah, we should include them. If the entity is pretty well defined by it's current listing, then we really do not need to include it in the pet cleanup. All IMHO. - Sister Leortha 12:22, 23 October 2006 (PDT) * Fire Control data, pet data * Gravity Control all data but pet data * Ice Control (Pet data only) * Illusion Control (Pet data only) * Mercenaries more data, better block for henchmen * Necromancy enhancement info * Ninjas more data needed * Plant Control (Pet data only) * Thugs more data * Umbral Blast (Pet data only) Patron Sets These sets may need special formatting as far as pet powers go. See Category Talk: Patron Powers * Soul Mastery (Pet data only) * Mu Mastery (Pet data only) * Mace Mastery (Pet data only) * Leviathan Mastery (Pet data only) Need invention set data Stuff that needs which invention enhancment sets can go on which powers. Not done checking TayJK 11:51, 25 May 2007 (EDT) * Battle Axe * Broad Sword * Claws - Incomplete * Cold Domination * Dark Armor * Dark Blast - Incomplete * Dark Melee * Dark Miasma - Incomplete * Devices - Incomplete * Earth Control * Electric Armor * Electric Melee * Electricity Manipulation * Empathy * Energy Assault * Energy Aura * Energy Manipulation * Energy Melee * Fiery Assault * Fiery Aura - Incomplete * Fiery Melee - Incomplete * Fire Control * Fire Manipulation * Force Field - Incomplete * Gravity Control I-W regular powersets, Pool, Ancillery and Parton sets need checking. Check for IO sets * Archery * Arctic Mastery * Assault Rifle * Battle Axe * Body Mastery * Broad Sword * Claws * Cold Domination * Cold Mastery * Dark Armor * Dark Blast * Dark Mastery * Dark Melee * Darkness Mastery * Devices * Earth Mastery * Electric Armor * Electrical Mastery * Electrical Melee * Electrical Blast * Electricity Mastery * Empathy * Energy Assault * Energy Aura * Energy Blast * Energy Manipulation * Fiery Assault * Fiery Aura * Fighting * Fire Blast * Fire Mastery * Fitness * Flame Mastery * Flight * Ice Blast * Ice Manipulation * Ice Mastery * Icy Assault * Invulnerability * Katana * Kinetics * Luminous Aura * Luminous Blast * Martial Arts * Mind Control * Munitions Mastery * Ninjitsu * Ninja Blade * Poison * Power Mastery * Primal Forces Mastery * Psionic Assault * Psionic Mastery * Psychic Blast * Psychic Mastery * Pyre Mastery * Radiation Blast * Regeneration * Robotics * Sonic Attack * Sonic Resonance * Speed * Spines * Stone Armor * Stone Mastery * Stone Melee * Storm Summoning * Teleportation * Thermal Radiation * Thorny Assault * Traps * Trick Arrow * Umbral Aura * War Mace Little, if any editing needed * Concealment * Ice Armor * Ice Melee * Leaping * Medicine * Presence Adding End Cost to Power Descriptions Hey, I was wondering, since we now have real numbers available through the game, why don't we add the unenhanced endurance cost of each power and exact recharge time? I think it would really help people who are referencing the wiki for power and enhancement selection. Hopefails17 13:55, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Do you think it's worthwhile to do for all of the powers? I'd imagine that it would be more useful to just have the End Cost of Toggle powers rather than all of them. After all, we have City of Data for all those numbers as it is. --Rantmo 20:05, 14 May 2008 (UTC) I think that having the info in the same place (on the wiki) will be helpful for build planning and enhancement selection and such. Most toggle powers, for example, have the same minimal endo cost of .10, it wouldn't be too hard to cut and paste, or maybe even leave that info off of toggles except for special cases. AS for the rest of the powers, I think it would be worth while, at least for endurance. I'm not sure whether my suggestion of having exact numbers for recharge time is really necessary, but it would be nice for those with the ambiguous "very long" so that players can slot enhancements accordingly. Just a thought. --Hopefails17 02:36, 15 May 2008 (UTC)